1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to a refresh control circuit of a semiconductor apparatus and a refresh method using the same.
2. Related Art
In a semiconductor apparatus, in particular, a semiconductor apparatus using a volatile memory, a refresh operation is essential.
In a conventional semiconductor apparatus, in order to increase a refresh operation speed, refresh is performed by simultaneously activating two word lines WL corresponding to two addresses LAXC<0> and LAXC<1> by the unit of a predetermined memory region (for example, by the unit of a mat), in response to one refresh command, as shown in FIG. 1.
The semiconductor apparatus includes a redundant word line for repairing a word line corresponding to a failed memory cell. A normal word line in which a fail has occurred may be repaired by the redundant word line.
In the case where the normal word line in which the fail has occurred is repaired by the redundant word line as shown in FIG. 1, as two word lines which are adjacent to each other; and share a sense amplifier are simultaneously activated, a refresh error is likely to be caused, in that wrong data may be written.
In order to cope with this problem, a repair range should be limited. However, in this case, repair efficiency is apt to be degraded.